The primary function of Core D is to provide members of the Hepatobiology and Toxicology COBRE with the expertise, resources and facilities needed for animal husbandry, necropsy and histological services for animal models of liver disease. The Core provides essential services by addressing the needs of COBRE-supported junior investigators, COBRE members and other UofL investigators interested in liver disease research. Core personnel will ensure uniformity of husbandry and phenotyping so that the same set of characteristics is measured in each model. This uniformity ensures that the data generated within the COBRE are consistent and that results of one experiment will be directly comparable with the results of another. The Core will isolate primary hepatic cells (parenchymal, Kupffer, stellate, sinusoidal endothelial cells) for ex vivo and in vitro studies. The Core will assist COBRE members in developing new mouse models of liver disease. The Core will also facilitate cataloging and storage of animal and clinical samples in a biorepository that will provide biobanking infrastructure and support, so that other researchers may share the tissue generated by COBRE- supported projects. The Core endeavors to contribute to the overall success and utility of the COBRE and to enhance the infrastructure and the technical and academic capabilities of the institution as a whole. In addition to its function as a service core, Core D will also promote the education and training of the COBRE members, with particular attention to the COBRE junior investigators. Core D will specifically communicate with COBRE junior investigators regarding their experimental requirements on a continual basis and appropriately participate in the planning, execution and data analysis. To function as a vital integrative component of the COBRE providing services not only for its members but also for the Institution as a whole, Core D has the following Specific Aims: 1) To foster the development and success of current and future COBRE projects. 2) To educate and train investigators. 3) To develop new protocols and techniques: 4) To become an integral and self-sustaining component of the COBRE.